


Afternoon Delight

by be_a_rebel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: It was enough to make an old Warlock believe in God again.





	Afternoon Delight

Christ. Jesus Christ. This wasn't real, it wasn't happening. He was lucky, he was enchanted, he was immortal.

He was about to fuck Alec Lightwood over a desk. In broad daylight. A desk covered with the remains of a potion, a half burnt note to Jace, a box gifted to him from a lover in Japan.

Two pencils purchased last week. A scarf from Milan, circa 1981. A photograph from 1921. A glass from 2012.

Books, including Graham Greene's _The End of the Affair_.

He wanted to go to his knees, bend into the ground like Sarah. This was unholy, this was godly. He didn't deserve it. He wanted it.

Alec shifted on the soles of his feet, sighing.

Was this trust? Was this real? Did he accept the gift without question.

He touched the dip of Alec's back, soft graze.

Reached down and kissed it. Unbroken, unchained, Alec.

Alexander. Aleksandr. Alec.

It was enough to make an old Warlock believe in God again.

Alec, my darling, who I have loved, who I have dreamt about.

Alec was waiting.

***

They'd kissed against the doors, drunk on laughter and cheap food. Alec's version of date night. He could have kissed that mouth for hours. Dipping in and out, soft and naive. Alec was sunshine and white wine. He was beautiful. He kissed like a lost dream.

Hands under a shirt. Pinching those sensitive nipples. Alec had gotten harder, every breath louder while he whispered about a little nipple piercing, the delight, the agony in Alec's eyes. Alec wanted it. His eyes were glazed, as if he would do anything to please Magnus, as if he would take a sword, rob a bank, agree to be fucked in front of the council.

They were humping against the door, ready to come when Alec pushed him away, panting.

He waited. Alec was interesting, surprising. Indignant even, but always wanting.

He watched Alec undress. Quickly, not meeting Magnus' eyes. Shy, demure, his lovely Shadowhunter. Half naked, legs half trapped, Magnus kisses him. It gets wilder, quick touch to young cock and Alec is breathless, ready to give up.

Alec pulls away, removing his pants. Moves to the desk. Bends over it, takes a few deep breaths.

Moves his hands back.

Pulls himself open.

Magnus goes still.

***

Alec's opening is glistening. He prepared himself.

Magnus can't breath.

The kiss moves lower, until Magnus can lick across the opening.

Alec cries out.

He licks slowly, using a finger to trace that lovely spot. Round and round, pressing in and out, while his tongue mimics the motion.

Alec is sobbing. How long did his lovely boy touch himself?

Perfunctory like a Shadowhunter? Or was it more erotic, slow in the shower, just the way Alec likes it.

***

There was once a confession from Alec Lightwood. It was late, and Magnus was distinctly chatty.

Alec had Magnus' fingers in him, so he was less inclined to talk.

Magnus loved making people unravel.

He loved fantasies.

And Alec Lightwood had many. Quite a deviant, the little _repressed_ Nephilim.

Alec Lightwood loved getting fingered. Alec Lightwood wanted to be groped in a public bus, where everyone could see. Alec Lightwood wanted to suck cock in public. Alec Lightwood wanted to be held down with magic and fucked.

Like all powerful people, Alec Lightwood enjoyed giving up power to his partner.

And Alec Lightwood often fantasized about wearing a plug.

***

The plug was a light blue. It was small.

It was making Magnus crazy.

He pulled it out slowly, while Alec got louder.

***

That isn't our story.

Our story is something else.

***

Magnus was beyond ready.

Alec was beyond desperate.

Magnus pushed in quickly, too quickly, and felt Alec wince.

Magnus draped himself over his lover.

_His._

Kissed that cheek, turned his head to devour that lush mouth.

Alec was his.

He was everything he promised himself he wouldn't be. He was jealous, possessive, clingy, handsy. He loved Alec. But he sometimes wanted to possess him. Hurt him just a little.

Alec would die one day, and Magnus wanted to etch Alec across his skin, another tattoo to adorn himself with, _Lightwood mine._

Alec didn't move. He didn't complain. He was breathing deeply. A lone tear fell on the desk.

And Magnus began to move.

There was being railed, there was being fucked.

And there was this.

Alec Lightwood was beautiful in bed because he didn't hold himself back.

He was loud, snotty, wet. He was beautiful.

Magnus would love him forever.

***

Later, they crawled to the bed.

Magnus cleaned Alec, kisses across that tired boy.

Alec clung, shocked and aware.

They wrapped themselves around each other, Magnus' rings biting into Alec, hair caught in Alec's curls.

Alec fell asleep.

There was moonlight falling across his shoulder, lighting his angel up.

And Magnus thought.

Magnus thought.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Never die._

_Never leave me._

His lover slept on, unaware.


End file.
